


Believing : Darien (an Invisible Man music video)

by Braid7



Category: The Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darien comes to terms with his brother's death. Song by The Calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believing : Darien (an Invisible Man music video)

[Believing : Darien (an Invisible Man music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/misc.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/55/believing-invisible-man-darien)


End file.
